


Ein einziger Grund

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Final Battle, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Wörter (Drabble) nach der finalen Schlacht (Drarry HP/DM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein einziger Grund

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just one reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082505) by [inu (inuverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu)



> Disclaimer: Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Ich leihe mir ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

Die finale Schlacht war vorbei. Ein silbriggrauer Blick schob sich durch Rauch und Staub in Harrys. Er folgte dem platinblonden Haarschopf mit müden Schritten in die von ersterbenden Flammen erhellte Nacht, sah Schatten auf Dracos blassem Gesicht und eine Frage:

„Warum?“

„Warum nicht?“, war Harrys simple Gegenfrage.

„Dafür gibt es tausend Gründe. Ich bin Todesser, dein Erzfeind! Dafür mein Leben zu retten, gab es keinen einzigen.“

„Doch!“ Harry lächelte. „Wenn auch nur einen.“

Unverständnis zeigte sich auf Dracos ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen. Doch Harry zog ihn lediglich am Revers zu sich hinunter, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.

Und da verstand Draco.


End file.
